Garuda (enemy)
Garuda is the name of an enemy that appears in some Final Fantasy titles. Garuda's first appearance was as a powerful boss in Final Fantasy III. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III This was the first appearance of the Garuda. It appeared as a winged/humanoid boss enemy. Final Fantasy VII The Garuda appears completely opposite of its ''Final Fantasy III counterpart, this time as a bird-like creature with human arms. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX The Garuda appears as both a regular and friendly enemy. Final Fantasy X Garuda is a large bird-like enemy. During the party's first encounter with this enemy, Yuna summons Valefor for the very first time. Final Fantasy XI Garuda Prime is the creature that must be defeated for a Summoner to learn to call forth the summon Garuda, though that is not the only possible reward for defeating her. Final Fantasy XII The Garuda first appears as a boss outside the Tomb of Raithwall. Despite this, it isn't classified as a boss in the Clan Primer since it appears as a regular enemy called Garuda-Egi later on in the Paramina Rift. Final Fantasy XIII The Garuda Interceptor appears as a boss. It is a bio weapon version of the regular wyvern enemies. Final Fantasy XIV Garuda returns on Final Fantasy XIV as the Primal worshiped by the Ixal, and is known as the Empress of Birds. Garuda can be fought as a boss during three quests. One is balanced towards level 40 light parties and two for level 50 full parties at entry-level and endgame gear requirements, respectively. The battles feature a unique boss theme. Final Fantasy XV The ''Final Fantasy XIV primal appears as a boss in the Adventurer from Another World collaboration event. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Garuda appear in the Windia region. Final Fantasy Adventure The Garuda is a boss found within the Dime Tower. It attacks by shooting feathers. When Davias is defeated, he explains that he has already given the Pendant of Mana to Garuda and that Garuda has taken it over the mountains. The Final Fantasy Legend The Garuda is not a fightable enemy, but is a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend II The Garuda is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend III The Garuda is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party can transform into. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates A Zu-type enemy named Garuda appears as a boss on Mount Vaal. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Garuda appears as a secret boss in the Library. Its appearance is the exact same as its incarnation from ''Ring of Fates. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Garuda from ''Final Fantasy X appears as an enemy in Pictlogica Final Fantasy, while Garuda from Final Fantasy III appears as a boss. PFF Garuda.png|''FFV'' version. PFF Garuda FFXII.png|''FFXII'' version. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Garuda appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy encountered inside the Zanarkand Ruins. It uses Dive and drops the Brotherhood. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Garuda FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy III version. FFRK Garuda FFX.png|''Final Fantasy X'' version. FFRK Garuda FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy XII'' version. FFRK Garuda FFXIV.png|''Final Fantasy XIV'' version. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Garuda from ''Final Fantasy III appears with a lightning-elemental card. Gallery Garuda (FFA) copy.jpg|''Final Fantasy Adventure'' artwork. Etymology Category:Recurring enemies